uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomad
Rikki Barnes was Bucky, the totally awesome sidekick of Captain America. But that was a different time in a different universe; now she is simply Nomad, the girl without a world. Background *Rebecca Barnes was the second daughter to Richard and Peggy Barnes, but early on in life she took on the nickname Rikki. *Rikki showed a passion for enthusiastic exploration at a young age, often adventuring around her home town of Philadelphia. *She learned early on to love American history, and became very patriotic like her father. *She also fell in love with dance, and studied classical dance in her free time. She planned to join the dancing conservatory at Julliard. *Her plans were derailed slightly, however, when she learned her older brother John was a member of the World Party, a Neo-Nazi group that had plans to take over the country and then the world. *Rikki attempted to talk her brother out of getting involved with the World Party, and for her troubles found herself strapped to a rocket targeting Los Angeles. *Thankfully for Rikki, the presumed deceased Captain America saved her. In return, she helped him taked down the Red Skull and Master Man, the two leaders of the World Party. *After the defeat of the World Party, Captain America realized the Rikki was the Granddaughter of his former partner Bucky. Offering her the position to fill in the shoes of his former sidekick, Rikki jumped at the chance. *Rikki was trained by Captain America and SHIELD personale, giving her vital combat training as well as a costume and weapons. *Bucky went on several adventures with Captain America, and eventually was made an honorary member of the Avengers. *One adventure with Cap was more dangerous than the rest, when Doctor Doom threatened to cause a cataclysmic event, only for him to fill in the void as the new ruler of the world. He had to be stopped, but it would take the whole force of the Avengers to do it. *Rikki herself was vital in having to disable the so-called Doom World program, leading a group of younger adventurers known as the Young Allies to the heart of Dr. Doom's control tower to destroy his missle launchers. *Unfortunately, the Young Allies after heavy casualities weren't able to stop the missle launching. The last memory that Rikki Barnes had was watching as Washington Dc was burned in a white, hot flash. *Of course, that should be the end of Rikki's story. Instead, she was transported across time and space, into a world that looked a lot like her own, but in which she was never born. *Confused and scared, Rikki made her way to New York City, where she learned about how this world was different from her own. Most of the heroes she knew existed, but several more that he had never heard of. *Soon she decided to do what she knew best: to become a hero in a strange new world that wasn't her own. Not feeling comfortable calling herself Bucky without Captai America, she took another former mantle of Steve Rogers, Nomad. She felt it poetically appropriate, given she is a girl without a world. *Since then, she has been making a name for herself as a daring adventurer, looking for somewhere to call home and anyone to call a friend. Background Optimistic: In the mind of Rikki Barnes, the good guy always wins, evil is always punished and ice cream is always delicious. While this takes dedication and occasional sacrifice, she truly believes that things will always turn out well in the end. Her optimism has been somewhat tempered by the whole being-transported-to-a-different-world thing, but she is still generally upbeat, and is the first to try to cheer someone up if something goes wrong. Patriotic: While it might seem dopey to some in this age of cynicism, Rikki truly does love her country and what it stands for. Sure, sometimes bad people can take control and manipulate the spirit of this great land, but in the end, she believes that the good aspects of the American Spirit will always prevail. Her admiration of Captain America is directly tied to her admiration of the land she was born in, and anyone who threatens her homeland goes to A-Number-1 on her bad guy list. Friendly: Rikki is always up for making new friends, especially since being transported to a new reality where she literally has none. She is dedicated to those she's close to, putting their needs far above her own and always trying to motivate them to be better. She will always go to bat for those loved ones, if they don't necessarily ask for her help. And most of the time she doesn't even expect anything in reutrn...other than maybe a cheeseburger...and a shake... Skills In her home universe, Nikki Barnes was Captain America's sidekick Bucky. As such, she recieved extensive training with SHIELD, including martial arts and armed combat, proving herself a skilled marksman as well as adaptable to new, strange technology. Her background in both gymnastics and dancing prepared her for tactical acrobactics, mastering the art of urban-traversal parkour. In addition to her combat training, Rikki has the education of your regular high school junior, favoring math and sciences. She has the right level of obsession for popular culture expected in your average teenager, which is to say total and absolute. She also has a healthy understanding of tactics in the field, learning general superheroing 101 from one of the best ever. Boons After Rikki was inducted as the new Bucky for the Captain America of her world, she was outfitted by SHIELD with all the necessary tools, most of which were cutting edge technology. Her suit was designed to be bulletproof, including a pair of vibranium-lined boots that allow her to run up walls will ease. She also has an electronic shield made our vibranium-photonic energy, which she can open and close with the flick of a swithc; the shield blocks nearly all attacks including massive heat, and can also be used offensively by bashing against baddies. She also has a set of adamantium throwing discs, which she can throw with impressive accuracy to either disarm or knock out a target. Flaws Girl Without a World: Rikki Barnes is no longer in the same world that she was born in, having been transported by forces she doesn't understand to a seperate but similar universe. In this world she was never born, to say nothing of ever becoming this universe's Captain America's Bucky. Everyone she has ever known is gone, and even if they have equivilants in this reality, they aren't the same. Rikki has a hard time remembering this sometimes, but more often than not she is reminded that she is truly a girl without a world. Homeless:Sense coming to this universe, Rikki hasn't been able to figure out where to live. She is currently making herself at home in various attics and clinics across New York, trying to avoid being too much of a notice. She's gotten herself a job as a dishwasher at a local deli and hopes to start make enough money to have rent payments, but as of now, she is still using most of her moneys for bare essentials. Trusting: Despite having people betray her trust over time, Rikki can't seem to not expect and trust in the best in others. If someone says they're a friend, she's more than likely to believe them. She is often the first to speak against so of cynism, arguing that people should be considered innocent until proven guilty. Of course her patience with those that have betrayed her trust or known supervillains is lessened, but for those she doesn't have any reason to distrust, she will accept on face value. "But I'm a Hero!": Ideas like "self preservation" and "common sense" have a habit of being alien to plucky sidekicks, and Rikki is no different. She plunges head first into any sign of danger, with little regard to if she'll come out the other side. And while she might give lip-service to what she does being kind of crazy, she wouldn't have it any other way. She is a hero afterall, and that is what heroes do. Logs Including Nomad 2010-07-27: An Aggressive Withdrawal: Nomad stops a bank robbery, with a little help from a stranger. 2010-08-17: Everyone Hates Nazis: Nomad does basically her favorite thing in the world: punch Nazi scumbags in the face 2010-08-21: Girl Without a World, But Not Without A Home.: Rikki gets introduced to Nick Fury, and gets a surprising offer from Steve Rogers. 2010-08-23: Blood Monsters? Ick!: Memory takes Nomad and Karolina Dean to interrogate a member of the Aztecs, only for things to go terribly wrong. 2010-08-24: The Reaper Ain't So Grim: Nomad runs into the Grim Reaper. Speedy assists. 2010-08-24: Moving In and Moving Up: Nomad moves into Steve's apartment, and gets a much better job offer than Dishwasher at TacoTaco. Category:Taken Feature Character